


Soft Peaches

by MidnightSaphireRose



Series: One-Shots [6]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M, Harness Strap, Massage, Perverted Superiors, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Sorry Not Sorry, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-23
Updated: 2014-05-23
Packaged: 2018-01-26 04:47:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1675241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidnightSaphireRose/pseuds/MidnightSaphireRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just who doesn't like daring others, you just don't like getting them...</p><p>http://cs540108.vk.me/c314721/v314721596/aad7/wXiEM1HIPM0.jpg<br/>http://cs540108.vk.me/c314721/v314721596/aae5/PM7tcSCXUeA.jpg</p>
            </blockquote>





	Soft Peaches

**Author's Note:**

> Soft Peaches 
> 
> Reader Format  
> Fandom: Shingeki no Kyojin/ Attack On Titan  
> Pairing: Reader x Levi  
> Genre: Lime/Romance/lol  
> Setting: Old HQ
> 
>  
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own you or SNK but I do own all of your action within this story!

~x~  
  
Coming back from morning drills with your companions, you stretched your aching muscled and whined, "Must we ALWAYS do these kinds of training? I am super sore, damn it!"  
  
Sasha was being carried around by Jean as she was tired to the point that she didn't feel her legs anymore, "Give me food, I need food... Any kind..."   
  
Jean sighed, annoyed at her, as he was carrying her weighty body, "Damn it Sasha, if you gain more weight, I won't be able to carry you around!"  
  
Krista gasped at the words, "Jean! That's so mean! Men are suppose to be able to carry their woman anywhere! No matter their weight!"  
  
The browned haired girl poked the young man who was carrying her, "listen to her, jerk..."  
  
You giggled as you saw Connie and Eren plotting something, _I wonder what they are conspiring?_  
  
As you went inside the HQ, Connie and Eren were on each sides of you, "uh?"  
  
They both wrapped your shoulder's with their arms, you were trapped and Eren poke your cheek, "(Name)! We need you to do something for us!"  
  
You stared at him, confused, as Connies poke the other cheek, "We know you have a crush on captain Levi..."  
  
Gulping, you stared at both of them in disbelief, "O-okay... So?"  
  
The young men smirked as Eren tilted his head, "We are here for only one thing!"  
  
You let loose an annoyed sighed and Connie made a toothy smile, "Today, is the day you are dared!"  
  
Recalling something vague and you shrugged, _of course_ , that day you had drank with your friends, " Okay, what is the dare? I'm game!"  
  
Eren pointed Connie's butt and you were confused as Eren took the strap on one of the shorter teen's harness, pulled it and then released it, making you hear a loud 'slap'.  
  
You smiled as you shook your head, "NOPE~! Are you guys nuts! The captain will kill me!"   
  
Connie wiggled his index finger, "uh-uh! You aren't not escaping! You have to do it, it's a dare and you said we could pick anything."  
  
Grunting, you face palmed at the thought of doing such a thing and gently slapped your cheeks, "I promised I'd do any dare they asked me to do for them. I can do this! I just need to run like crazy after!"  
  
As you marched towards the mess hall, you saw him speaking with Hanji in the hall, _oh god_... He saw you stare at him and tilted his head in curiosity, staring back at the mess hall's entrance, you felt yourself freaking out, _kill me._..  
  
Musing over the fact you were about to prank your superior, you quickly marched to the table you're used to sit at, _How am I supposed to do this_!   
  
Finding everyone already there, you sat down, "Okay... Guys wish me luck..."  
  
The table was silent as they all slowly nodded their heads as Jean sighed, "I don't think 'good luck' cuts it! I hope we see you alive after this dare."  
  
Loudly sniffing, you waited for the Captain to pass and as he did, you got up and went behind him as fast as possible, "Sorry!"  
  
Earning you a gasp, you deftly took the closest strap, which was the one right under his butt, pulled it roughly and let it go, _oh god..._  
  
A loud 'slap' resonated in the hall and everything went silent while utensils clattered as they fell from the hands of stunned soldiers who was starring at you and the Captain.  
  
You bit your lower lip as you turned around and ran out of the mess hall as you heard your name, "(Name), COME BACK HERE!"  
  
You ran as fast as your legs could carry you, _Don't look back!_ _JUST RUN!_  
  
You went through the entrance and ran to a lush forest, dashing wildly, you saw the clearing, _I could hide here!  
_  
Feeling no one behind, you were almost there when you felt a hand on your shoulder that roughly pulled you back, making you fall on your butt, "Ouch..."  
  
As you rubbed your butt, you looked around and your eyes met with steel blue ones, you gulped and made an awkward smile, "Ha...haha...Captain..."  
  
He knelt down in front of you and gave you an imposing glare, making you shut up, "what's the deal? Why did you do that in the mess hall?"  
  
You tried looking elsewhere but he grabbed your chin and forcefully made you stare at him as you blushed while remembering his butt shaking with the strength of the impact the harness did when it was released, "Nothing really... I swear, it's not a story worth telling!"  
  
Levi tilted his head, curious, "Do tell, (Name) and why are you blushing by the way? Do you like it when someone is rough with you?"  
  
You shook your head, "I swear! It's nothing worth noting and I'm blushing because your butt shook when the strap hit it and by the way I like it when it's just sensual, hard and sexy. I don't like it rough nor sweet... Why am I even telling you that!?"  
  
You were red as you glanced away from your captain as he sat on the ground, "We aren't budging until you tell me why you did what you did and aren't you a pervert bushing thinking about my butt."  
  
You gulped as you glared at him to find out that his glare is scarier, "Okay! Fine! I drank with the 104th members and we challenged each others, giving out dares and I said that I'd accept any fucking dare. My dare was to pull on one of your straps and release it so it would pinch you... I'm sorry, I like nice butts! Is it that wrong!Geez!"  
  
Levi sighed, but he smirk, making you nervous, "annoying brat! I am going to punish you, (Name)! That was pretty embarrassing... I think I'll give you the same humiliation, but ten times WORST."  
  
Pouting you got up and waited for whatever he was planing, "What will it be Captain?"  
  
Levi got to his feet and signed you to follow him, "We are heading back to the mess hall, (Name)."  
  
You gulped as he lead you back to the mess hall, you were gloomy while you saw everyone shutting up as soon as you made an appearance back inside the the dining space, _what is he planing?  
_  
You were following him to the head table, where the Squad Leaders and the commander ate, oh _god... Something feels really wrong._  
  
Levi smirked as he took your arms and placed you on the opposite side of the table, in front of Erwin, "What is this Levi? why are you putting (name) in front of me?"   
  
Everyone was watching you as your arms were sat on the table and Levi smirked, "You think you can get away with pulling that kind of shit on me (name)?"  
  
You gulped as the smaller man grinned at Erwin, "take her arms and don't let go of them, commander..."  
  
The blond man frowned and complied, your heart skipped a beat feeling the commander's warm hands on your wrists, _damn it! What is this! What is that old man planing!_  
  
Erwin pulled you towards him and you were hunched back as you felt a hand poking your butt, making you gasp, "H-Hey!"  
  
And then you felt it, a sharp pinch under you butt, "OW!"  
  
You tried pulling your arms out of your superior's grip, but to no avail. You felt not only a pinch, but also a spank! It was hard enough to make you shift frontward and you noticed Erwin smirk, mumbling, "Well, at least I'm enjoying the view."  
  
You growled lowly at her superior, "leecher..."   
  
He narrowed his eyes and tried to sooth a bit of the pain by lightly brushing his thumb on the underside of your wrists, _can't say it doesn't help as it redirects my brain to something else._  
  
After 5 minutes, you couldn't feel your butt anymore as you only felt jolts of pain after jolts of pain, "P-P-please... Have mercy on my butt..."  
  
You were flushed red, seeing as everyone was checking out the show you were giving them and Levi stopped, _oh god! Finally._..  
  
You wished too soon as you felt one final slap, that was hard enough to echo in the room and your legs gave in as hot tears fell from your face, "I think you learned your lesson, right (name)?"  
  
You gulped as the only thing keeping your upper body on the table was Erwin, who kept a good hold on you as Levi spoke to everyone in the mess hall, "I think we are clear about what NOT to do to me!"  
  
Everyone gulped and nodded as he went next to you and poked one of your butt-cheeks hard, resulting in you crying loudly, "No, not my butt anymore! It hurts a LOT! please!"  
  
Levi smirked and took a hold of your wrists, "you can let go of her Erwin. I still want to give her a lecture."  
  
The taller man nodded and let go of you as the smaller man threw your body over his shoulder, "I will be in my office, do NOT disturb me."   
  
Pairs eyes were all giving you some mournful look as if you were going to your deathbed, _No... Hellppp me!  
  
_ You were kicking your legs,"Oh my god! No! I don't want this! Help me, he's going to kill me!"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes and flicked one of your butt-cheeks, making you whine noisily, "If you don't stop kicking your legs, I'll make you suffer even more! Stop it brat!"  
  
Gulping as you were recovering from that painful flicker, you stopped fighting, _he's going to make me sit on a chair, I swear...I can't! I don't want this..._   
  
You closed your eyes and waited for your imminent doom as your heart was beating faster then ever, _I am so nervous! I almost want to gag!_  
  
Feeling him slowing down, you tried looking back and saw that you were in front of his office, _Oh MY GOD! My last hour has arrived! Good BYE WORLD!_  
  
The door was opened and you felt the air shift around you as you were brought to his private quarter's, _the end has arrived._..  
  
The short man brought you in front of the unoccupied desk and set you there, "Don't sit and wait here. It's an order."  
  
Fidgeting, you slowly nodded at the imposing men and what you saw made you blink, "What are you doing, sir? Why are you clearing your desk of your stuff?"  
  
Levi sighed impatiently as rolled his eyes, "don't speak to me, that's an another order."  
  
You puffed your cheeks as you wanted to protest since you were extremely curious, _what is he doing?_  
  
You saw him march through a door and you moved from your place so you could take a glimpse of the room, _is this his bedroom?_  
  
You bit your lower lip as you ran back to the spot he left you at and you hummed softly, bored from being unattended too.  
  
Finally, he came back from his room with a huge bed cover and made his way to his desk as he folded the thing in two and laid it on the emptied desk _this makes no sense... A blanket folded in two that he lay's on the desk? What is he-  
_  
You were suddenly pulled out your thought as Levi strode towards you, "Get naked..."  
  
His eyes were slit and your heart stopped beating for a second, "What? WHY and wait... completely naked?"  
  
He huffed as he went in front of you and started unbuckling the straps that were restraining your body, "w-w-wait! What are you trying to pull, you perv!"  
  
Levi growled as he tightly gripped your chin, scaring the daylights out of you, "Look! I hurt you, right? I'll try to quell the pain, stupid, so get naked or leave on your panties and bandages. I don't care what you choose then lie on the desk... It's an order!"  
  
You yelped as you were still processing the information given to you and Levi lost patience as he restarted fondly with the leather harness. Taking the damn thing off, he went ahead and unbuttoned your shirt, discarding both the jacket and blouse.  
  
Red seeped to your cheeks as you felt his hands slide down your naked sides until he found the pants, "goosebumps? Are my hands cold?"  
  
You frowned as you took a healthy gulp of air, _I held my breath for so long?! His hands are so soft and he's doing this so tenderly... I can't focus!_ "Stupid! You are lightly touching my body! How do you think my body would react! "  
  
You jumped as you felt your pants weren't tight around your waist and started slipping from your body, "Hn? Just my light touch is enough to make you react?"  
  
Levi smirked at you as he tugged the rest of the fabric to the floor and extended his arm towards you and you had little choice but to take it if you didn't want your butt to suffer anymore then it already had.  
  
He led you to his desk, "anyways...lay on your stomach and don't move, I'll go get somethings in my room."  
  
You gulped as you saw him marched off to his room and you did what he asked, _Oh god.._.   
  
You laid there and closed your eyes as you felt him shuffle next to you with a bucket of water, a towel and a bottle, "what's in the bottle, captain?"  
  
He placed the bucket on his desk chair and pulled it as he near of the desk as he possibly could, "it's Sweet Almond Oil... Oil..."  
  
He got on the desk, careful not to touch your butt, placed both his legs on each sides of you and went on his knee, "You better not whine about this and tell no one..."  
  
He dumped a bit of oil in his hands and rubbed them together then brought them on your back, "You seems tense, how about relaxing?"  
  
You inhaled a shaky breath as you felt him moving his hands, rubbing your back and shoulders, _this feels good... I never would have I'd be giving a massage from the captain._  
  
You heaved as you felt him lightly sit on your back, bringing his hands to your lower back, applying just the right amount of pressure to each rub, "wow, this feels nice... I never thought that you'd be this good... I mean- EKK!"  
  
You yelped as he brought your panties down, "Sorry about that. I just wanted to apply the wet towel to your ass so it could cool off..."  
  
He took the towel that he had put in the bucket and brought it your bottom and you shrieked, "It's so damn cold!"  
Levi snickered and he restarted rubbing her, now he was touching her neck and doing little circular movements, "I swear, all you are doing is complain... "  
  
You laid your head on the desk and breathed in as you felt yourself relax, "Sorry, about that Levi- I main, captain."  
  
You felt him shift as he continued stroking your neck, your heart almost leapt out of your mouth when you felt hot breath tickling one of your ears as he whispered into it, "Hum... It's okay... We are alone, so I grant you the permission to call me by my first name... (Name)..."  
  
You shivered at the proximity as you noted that you could feel his groin on your back, biting your lower lip, you tried to not get carried away, _brain, focus!_  
  
Levi got up, turned his back to you and started working on the area under your butt, "How is it over here? does it hurt a lot?"  
  
Your breath hitched as you felt his hand there, "yes it does... Levi..."  
  
You felt him take the towel off your butt and laid his hand on top of one butt-cheek, "and here?"  
  
You gulped as you felt a little sting, "It also hurts there..."  
  
He chuckled as he dipped the towel in the bucket of cold water, "I'm sorry about this... but I couldn't let you walk away with it or the others would start pulling pranks on me. I hope you understand that..."  
  
You hummed as you contemplated what you were hearing, "I understand. Thank yeeeeekkkk... I'll never get used of having something cold being put on my butt."  
  
The short man started rubbing your legs, "this is the only way I could think of... I really didn't know what else to do to apologize... I did overdo it..."  
  
You shrugged as you giggled, "well, I can say that this is the best apology I have ever had~! Thank you and you are forgiven Levi."  
  
Levi moved closer to your butt as he manipulated your muscles of your lower leg, alternating with the upper muscles, "You are really tense, (name). Is there something stressing you in life? Aside the fact you might die at any given moment?"  
  
You laughed in earnest as you heard the question, "Levi! Seriously! Being in the Survey corp is stressful. There is also the fact I might die before having a boyfriend or a lover. I'm scared of dying young of course, but I also want to be ... you know... Loved by a man."  
  
You sighed as you felt him remove the towel, "Peaches..."  
  
You frowned, "pardon me?"  
  
Levi let out a rich laugh as he softly stroke one of your butt cheeks, "You cheeks look like peaches~ They even have the soft texture of the damn fruit."  
  
You gasped and blushed, "please don't say such things-aah~"  
  
He rubbed them lightly as he backed his body a bit and so you felt his butt right over your scapula, "I'll try to make this as gentle as I can, (name)."  
  
Your breathing quicken while he was rubbing your ass, "L-Le-v-vi... "  
  
You tried keeping the whimpers, but one or two sounds came out, "I-I-I... this... I m-mean... good... It-it feels go-good."  
  
He pressed a little harder and your hips buckled and you felt them sway right to left, "I'm seeing someone's enjoying the treatment a little too much."  
  
You gulped and exhaled loudly when you felt his lips on one of them, "Le-Levi! Pervert!"  
  
Your lips quivered when you felt him smile against it, "seriously, don't toy with m-me!"  
  
Your head craned back as the mischievous man bit it lightly, "Sorry (name), it really looks like a peach and I really couldnn't help myself..."  
He poke the butt-cheek, "how is the pain?"  
  
You let out a shaky breath at the question, "my ass seems to be doing fine after this treatment."  
  
Levi got up and off the desk, "good. You can get dressed now."  
  
Nodding, you turned around and noted that your bandage got loose as it unwrapped itself while your superior rubbed your back, "Levi.. could you help me with my bandage?"  
  
He turned around and you saw a glint in his eyes as he went to you, "how about getting off the desk first?"  
  
You did what he suggested as you unwrapped the long piece of bandages, giving it to the older man, "You know how to do this?"  
  
Levi rolled his eyes as he spun you around and went ahead, bandaging your chest, "tell me if it's too tight."  
  
You nodded as you blushed while he wrapped you up, "thank you for all of this, Levi. I never thought you would do this to a random soldier..."  
  
As soon as Levi was done with that, he pulled your panty up, "no problem... just don't prank me anymore. You don't want me and Erwin to have fun torturing you."  
  
You slipped on you uniform and rolled your eyes when you saw Levi had already cleaned up, "Both of you are real perverts, eh? Erwin was enjoying seeing my boobs jiggle and you had to bite my butt."  
  
A playful smirk drew itself on the older man, "I guess we are. You know, we don't have any girlfriends."  
  
You were curious to know why, but decided it was better not to pry, "well I'll go now..."  
  
You were reluctant to leave and so you strode to Levi and kissed his cheek, "I don't know any other way to thank you for this."  
  
As you turned around, sneaky arms encircled your waist and drew you closer, soft lips nipped your right ear, "How about becoming my woman? You'll get free messages from me and I could love you. I like a daring woman. That little stunt made you very interesting, not many would dare prank me."  
  
You grew red and mumbled something incoherent, fidgeting.  
  
Levi crawled one of his hands to your ass and felt it, making you squirm in delight, "I can't hear you? how about speaking up?"  
  
Nodding, you pushed your butt onto his groin and shook it a bit, making Levi grunt, "I guess we could go out~"  
  
Levi grabbed you, bringing you to his shoulder and walked towards his bedroom, "Let's get acquainted then, (name)..."  
  
He kicked the door to his room close.


End file.
